


Remember When

by IWasAlwaysDead



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Medical Trauma, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Sad with a Happy Ending, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead
Summary: L and Light survive the most difficult chapter in their married lives together by remembering all the good times.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 27
Kudos: 18





	1. This Can't Be Happening To Us

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to finish all my other wips 😅. I promise I'm working on them!!! I just got really inspired to do this the other day so I really hope you guys like it.

The pain had started as a low rumble in his abdomen. He thought maybe it was gas. He was just a bit uncomfortable. L tossed and turned in his sleep, the pain steadily growing into cramps. He groaned, waking his husband. 

  
“I'll get you the heating pad,” Light suggested without alarm. He kissed his sweet omega’s forehead and slid from under the covers. L felt a bit warm to the touch, and Light thought maybe he had a stomach bug or something. 

  
When he returned to the bed and slid the covers off of L to place the heating pad on his belly, he felt a shock hit straight through him. L’s pajama bottoms were soaked with blood. “L!” Light dropped the heating pad and tore away the covers entirely. “Baby, wake up!”

  
Groggy and in pain, L slowly came to as he registered the panic in Light's voice. “Huh?”

  
“I'm calling the doctor, L. This isn't right.” Light rushed to grab his cell phone, fingers shaking so bad he could barely hit the screen. 

  
Finally awake, L noticed he was laying in a pool of blood. “No,” he whispered to himself, sitting up. This was his first pregnancy. It was always a risk, he knew that. Sometimes things went wrong. Sometimes the pup didn't make it. For some reason he believed that wouldn't happen to him and Light. That kind of thing happened to other people, not them. 

  
“The doctor said to try and get in the shower if you can, that there may be more to pass,” Light instructed as he hung up the phone. 

  
L didn't want to move with the way he was feeling. With Light's help, however, he forced himself up. Light steadied him and helped remove his stained clothing. Then Light walked slowly into the shower with him. The hot water felt good on his aching body, and L clung to Light as cramps intensified, his body trying to purge what was left of their baby. 

  
Light held L as he wept, the remainder of their hope for a child swirling down the shower drain like it was nothing. Light didn't know what to do or how to comfort his husband. He shook with rage and fear. How could this have happened to them? 

  
The doctor would arrive soon enough and everything would feel like a blur. He'd give L some medication and tell him to rest. “I'm sorry,” he'd say to Light, having not much more to offer. He didn't have a pill for emotional pain. There wasn't a cure for trauma. “Call me in the morning. We’ll follow up in a week.”

  
The door would creak as it closed. The floor would groan beneath tired feet. The washer would hide the evidence of their tragedy. At least L was asleep. At least he'd found some temporary peace. Not Light. He'd stand in front of the coffee pot watching it drip, trying to grapple with his new reality. They'd make it through this. They had to.   
Tired lips kissed sleeping skin. “Remember when we first met?” Light asked, eyes glistening. He knew there would be no response. It wasn't that he was expecting one, he just needed to remember. To think of better times, of back when they were happy. 

  
Light had gotten a part time job as a barista working through college. His scholarships paid for almost everything, but a steady paycheck helped with other minor necessities. He was the quintessential broke college kid and he loved it. He was out on his own, experiencing the world. 

  
Back then he knew L only by his alias Ryuzaki. He’d become a regular in the mornings, ordering the same large coffee with additional sugar and cream. If it wasn't made correctly he immediately returned it, but he never returned Light's coffee. Pretty soon L was requesting Light be the one to make his coffee each morning and after that Light started getting it ready before L even arrived. 

  
The other employees jokingly called L Light's boyfriend amongst themselves. Light shrugged, “I wouldn't mind. He's cute.”

  
One rather cheeky coworker decided to write Light's phone number on the side of L’s cup one morning. L took it as a joke, covering the number with his hand and blushing as he scrambled out of the busy coffee shop. There was no way this was Light's actual number, right? Surely they were making fun of him. Nobody found him the least bit interesting or attractive. In all honesty, he'd never even felt attractive before. As far as he was concerned, he was a dud of an Omega who didn't cycle correctly and probably couldn't bear pups anyway. It was probably for the best, he figured. His job was of the utmost importance anyway. 

  
“Hey, did that Ryuzaki guy reach out to you yet?” Mello, the cheeky bastard who gave L Light's number, asked one morning as their shift started. 

  
“How could he? He doesn't know how to contact me,” Light said, Brushing off his friend. 

  
“Mel's slipped him your number,” Matt said, garnering an elbow to the side from Mello. 

  
“Snitch.” Mello said, pouting and mad. 

  
Light pinched the bridge of his nose. It was 5:30 in the morning. Could the shift have started with any better news than this? “Well That's just fucking great. You know, he was our best tipper. I bet he doesn't come back now.”

  
Mello hadn’t considered the fact that he may have run off their best customer and pouted even harder now. Matt shook his head and got to work. They’d find out in a few hours if they lost their best tipper. 

  
Light still made L’s coffee in anticipation of him showing up. He wouldn't let Mello near it. No, today Light would hand the coffee over personally with an apology for his coworkers behavior. 

  
It made him a little anxious when L didn't come through the door at his usual 7am time. The coffee grew cold, so Light tossed it, trying to decide if he should bother making another. The line was rather long anyway, so he decided to focus on other customer orders instead. 

  
Finally, at 7:15am, the disheveled detective walked in the door. His eyes darted around the room and he couldn't decide if the guys behind the counter were laughing at him, judging him, or both. 

  
Light smiled and silently sighed with relief to realize they hadn't lost their best customer. He immediately made L’s order and walked it over to him so he didn't have to stand in line. “It’s on the house today,” Light said, realizing for the first time that he was significantly taller than L. _Is he an omega?_ Somehow Light always thought the other man was a beta. 

  
“Oh?” L asked as he received his drink. “Why?”

  
Light blushed a bit before answering, “Well, apparently a coworker of mine gave you my number because he knows I've been crushing on you a bit,” and by a bit, Light meant a lot. He laughed and scratched the back of his head. “What he doesn't seem to realize is that not everyone can be gay!” Light could've died of embarrassment. Feeling rather stupid, he laughed awkwardly again and then finished with flourish, “Anyway, today's drink is on the house as my way of apologizing for his behavior. I hope you can forgive him.”

  
L was stunned. So his favorite barista was gay? And an alpha by the looks of it. And it wasn't a joke! Holy shit, he likes me? L wasn't flirtatious or funny or quick on his feet in social situations. But he knew he needed to act fast. “I think you can do better than apologizing with coffee. How about dinner?”

  
Light thought his jaw would hit the floor. “S- sure! I’d love that!”

  
“Okay great. I'll call you with a plan. Saturday?”

  
“Yes!” Light was so excited that he nearly missed the glares from his coworkers as they struggled without him in the busy store. “Oh, hey, I gotta get back to work, but I'm looking forward to our date!”

  
“Me too,” L said with a smile, feeling smooth and confident. He'd never been on a date before. He'd need help. Lots of help. As he left the little Café he pulled out his phone and sent a group text to his closest friends. Maybe he'd work a half day so he could spend the afternoon planning his date with Light. He needed new clothes anyway. It somehow seemed wrong to take someone out to dinner in a t-shirt and jeans. 


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light go on their first date.

When L next woke, the sun was brightly shining into his eyes from his window. He had forgotten all about the night before until he rolled on his abdomen and felt the pain. _Oh yeah_. Last night was terrible. Where was Light? 

  
Rolling gingerly from their bed, he wrapped a white bathrobe around his aching body and headed to the living room. There, he found Light asleep upright in their armchair. He ran his fingers through sun bleached hair and sighed. Poor Light, he thought as he picked up a throw and covered his sleeping husband. Picking up Light's half empty mug, he poured the cold coffee into the sink and left the mug in there to be cleaned later. He just didn't have the energy to care right now. 

  
Turning on the TV, he let the news drone on about all the world events he couldn't bring himself to care about. Curling up on the couch, he laid his head on the arm rest closest to Light as he snuggled under a blanket and tried not to regret ever trying to have a child. 

  
Who was he to think he could carry a pup to term? He'd never cycled right a day in his life. The doctor even told him that could impact their chances of having a child. He didn't listen because he didn't think it would hurt this much when it was gone. He didn't think he'd ache for the life that was once inside him, or that his body would feel beaten for its betrayal. No, he didn't think he'd really lose the pup.

  
***

  
Saturday rolled around and L was a bundle of nerves. Watari had given him a shot of whiskey and it did nothing. The old man and Naomi both assured him he looked fantastic in his blue button up shirt and dark wash denim jeans. Wedy arrived with a bouquet of roses and made a attempt to tame his mane. It was a failed attempt. 

  
Looking cute as can be, the girls and Watari assured him he looked fantastic, reminded him not to drink too much because you know what happens and to have a great time. He nodded confidently but as soon as he walked out the door he wanted to bail. Light had seemed excited at the coffee shop but what if he changed his mind? What if he was just pretending? No, L decided that couldn't be the case. His excitement the other day seemed too genuine. 

  
L and his bouquet piled into his black luxury sedan and pulled out of the drive. His house was tucked away back in the woods. It offered great privacy and helped maintain a sense of mystery and romance about the old brick house. He absolutely loved living there.

  
Light lived on campus in the dorms. The buildings were a bit older, but well maintained. Nothing charming or esthetically pleasing about the outside of the building. Just old brick and a side walk that wrapped around. He pulled into a parking space out front and got out, texting Light that he'd arrived. 

  
L was approaching the front entrance when Light came into view from the stairs. He wore a red polo and khaki slacks, his smile wide with genuine happiness to see L. He waved and opened the door to meet his date out on the side walk. His heart bounded in his chest. How could one little omega make him so nervous? “Are those for me?” Light asked when he saw the flowers. 

  
“Yes, I didn't want to come empty handed. I hope you like them, “ L said, afraid he was coming off far too shy and hating it. 

  
Light planted his nose in the aromatic bouquet. “They're lovely. Come with me to my room so I can put them in water before we go.”

  
“Alright,” L nodded, hands in his front jean pockets as he followed Light up the stairs. At least in a narrow stairwell there was nobody around to catch him checking out Light’s ass. Oh, how he wanted to grab it. 

  
Light didn't have a vase, so he took a tall cup and added water to that. The cup was then set by the window so it got as much sunlight as possible in the tiny room. L made a mental note to buy Light a nice crystal vase because he planned on making flowers a gift he got Light often. Light seemed to really enjoy them, anyway. 

  
L glanced around the rather sparse room as Light found a place for his flowers. It was very clean and well organized, but had very little in the way of furnishings. L supposed a room so small couldn’t really fit much in it anyway. Aside from the bed and desk, there was a small fridge and microwave. A cupboard seemed to hold all his dishes, and he had a tiny half bathroom off to the corner. Not even room enough for a shower of his own. “No roommate?”

  
“No, thank goodness. He dropped out two weeks into the semester,” Light explained as he finally joined L once again. “Ready?”

  
“Yes,” L said, feeling more comfortable with Light the longer he was with him. 

  
They made their way back downstairs and to L’s rather nice car. It caused Light to pause and wonder about L’s financial situation, and how well off the man must be. The interior was just as stunning and luxurious as the exterior. It was easily the nicest car Light had every been in. “Where too?”

  
“I was thinking Izumi? It's pretty popular,” L suggested as he backed out of the parking spot and headed toward the road. 

  
Light, being the quintessential broke college kid, had never eaten at a restaurant so fancy. The only way he'd make his way in a place like that was if he worked there. “Sounds great.”

  
L took the highway and while he desperately wanted to speed as fast as he could, he drove carefully instead. He and Light shared a bit about themselves, and L wondered if he should give Light his real name. Not yet. He didn't really know Light all that well and not everyone was a fan of his work. “So what made you want to go to school for criminology?”

  
“Well, my father is chief of police so I've always had a connection to the field. But if I'm being honest, I have always really admired detective L. I would love to work with him one day. That's the dream,” Light explained, a glossy daydream in his eyes. 

  
L nearly choked from wanting to laugh. His cheeks flushed red and he pretended to cough. “So you're team L, then? You don't think he's a bit…arrogant?”

  
Light shook his head, “Not really. He's confident, sure. But you've gotta have big balls to do what he does. I really admire that.”

  
L would keep the truth to himself for now, but it made his heart flutter a bit to know that Light was a fan. L considered teasing Light and pretending he wasn't a fan, but didn't want to push the envelope in case he said something that accidentally gave him away. 

  
They pulled into the restaurant without incident, L attempting to be a gentlemen despite being the omega in the budding relationship. He was older, and was the one who asked Light out, after all. It was only fitting that he take the lead. 

  
“Do you drink?” L asked after being seated. It had only just occurred to him that he didn't even know if Light was of the legal drinking age. 

  
“I do on occasion,” Light said, his charm permeating the room. 

  
L ordered a bottle of red for them to split. To hell with not drinking too much. It wasn't like he'd get sloshed. A couple glasses of wine would help him unwind and enjoy the date without anxiety. Was that too much to ask? Maybe it would drown out the annoying voices in his head warning him of what an insufferable bastard he was when he drank too much. 

  
Heavy pasta would fill their bellies and keep them from becoming too intoxicated. L wouldn't be able to resist ordering the chocolate hazelnut cake to split for dessert either. And by split, he meant eat the majority of it while Light wondered how it didn't make the man sick. 

  
The night felt like it was ending all too soon, and Light insisted on an evening walk at the park before they parted ways. It turned out to be an excellent suggestion, because the stars were shining brightly that night and the air was warm and calm. Light reached for L’s hand, having patiently waited for hours now to hold it. His slender digits wove perfectly within Light's, and Light couldn't deny the warmth he felt welling within. 

  
“I'm having a great time,” Light said as he came to a stop and pulled L in front of him. He held both L’s hands in his as he smiled shyly. “I don't want it to be over. Would you like to come back to my place?”

  
The offer was tempting. Almost overly tempting, in L’s opinion. The confidence with which Light spoke suggested experience in the bedroom. It was experience L would've benefited from greatly, but he wasn't ready. “Not tonight, as much as I want to,” L said as he stepped toward Light. Lifting Light’s hand, he kissed his knuckles softly. “I'm unprepared, I'm afraid. Next time?”

  
L’s face was so close to Light's that he could feel his warm breath against his skin. L smelled sweet, like strawberries or candy or something. Light closed his eyes, captivated by the omega before him. “I'm Looking forward to it.”

  
L leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Light's lips. They were soft and perfect, and Light “mph'd" as he leaned into the kiss and asked for more. Their mouths opened, and a tentative tongue slid across the opening of L’s mouth. L responded by groaning as he sucked the tongue in, the kiss growing in heat and passion and desire as their hands began to roam each other’s bodies. 

  
When the kiss ended, both were panting for breath as they found themselves in an embrace below the full moon. L couldn't help his longing gaze as his thumb stroked the youthful skin of Light's face. He was absolutely stunning, an alpha that any omega would be proud to call their own. L wondered if Light would want to make him his one day. He shivered at the thought of being claimed. Soon. 

  
The night ended far too early in both their opinions when L dropped Light off at his dorm entrance. They didn't want to stop kissing, to stop holding each other. They both knew they'd miss the warmth of the other. The feel of soft skin and the taste of passionate kisses would lace their dreams as they slept. If they slept. 


	3. It Hits Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unhappy couple see the doctor

“Yes, doctor, he's doing much better this morning. The bleeding has stopped, but he’s weak and exhausted and emotional,” Light explained tiredly over the phone as L sipped coffee, wrapped in a blanket and huddled up on the couch. Light watched him, wondering what was going on in that brain of his. “Alright. We’ll see you next week then. Thank you.”

  
When Light turned to his husband to explain that they'd have a follow up in a week all he got in response were slow nods and vacant stares. The gravity of their situation had finally sunk in all the way, and the devastation washed over L anew. In a week he’d find out why. In week he'd know for sure. L had a feeling something was wrong with his body and it would prevent him from carrying a pup to full term. All he wanted was a child with his husband. Just one. It would seem he would not be granted such a gift. 

  
“Please try to eat something,” Light said as he offered L his favorite French toast with powdered sugar and a side of fresh fruit. 

  
L poked at the fruit with a fork. “I’m just not hungry.”

  
“Can you try? For me?” Light asked lovingly, knowing his husband was suffering. They both were. With a heavy sigh, Light walked away to leave L with his meal. In their bedroom closet, tucked away neatly in their chest of drawers, was a tiny box. It was white with a ribbon decorating the top. Light lifted the lid to reveal tiny white socks that read “my first socks" across them. Beneath that was “my first onsie" and “my first hat”. Light held the tiny clothing articles to his face as he sobbed into the fabric. He'd had such hope when he purchased that little gift. He had been so excited. Not anymore. Now his heart just ached. It hurt knowing L was in pain. It hurt knowing he couldn't do anything to help him. 

  
Light put the gift away and shut off the light as he exited the closet. It made him feel just a little better to find some of the French toast and fruit had been eaten before L passed out again. The doctor had told him L may sleep a lot more as he healed, so Light knew not to be alarmed.

  
Feeling drained himself, Light slid between L and the back of the couch. He pulled the blanket from around L and put it over himself, pressing the front of his body snuggly against the back of L’s. He wrapped his arms around his sweet lover and buried his face in messy black hair. L smelled different now than he used to. Pregnancy had made the strawberry scent stand out more. Since losing the baby, the smell had started to fade. 

  
***

  
The date on Saturday was all Light could think about. It was all he talked about with his friends and coworkers. The other employees at the coffee shop were understandably becoming tired of hearing Light go on and on. 

  
“Your boyfriend’s here,” Mello said with as much salt and attitude as he could. He wanted to go on a date. He wanted flowers and electric kisses and moon lit walks in the park. He spared a glance at Matt, who was busy putting a design in the foam of someone’s drink. _He doesn't even know I exist,_ Mello thought, feeling sorry for himself. 

  
It took only a second for a giant smile to split across Light's face as he watched L enter the busy Café. They waved to each other, butterflies dancing in their stomachs as they waited to greet each other once again. Light drew little hearts on L’s cup, who blushed when he saw it. 

  
“Want to go to a concert Friday night?” L asked. 

  
“Would love to. Who's playing?”

  
“A local band. They're pretty good.”

  
“Sounds great. Text me the details,” Light said as he waved L off and was pulled back into helping the next customer. 

  
“Oh, oh, oh, Light's got another date!” Matt teased.

Light gave him the side eye and winked, “Yeah, well, if you gave our mutual blond friend over there some attention, maybe we could double date.”

  
Matt just stared at Light like he had four heads. It took a while for the gears in his head to turn up any sort of reply. “You mean Mello?”

  
“Duh. I see the way he looks at you,” Light said. 

  
Matt turned his head to watch as Mello tried his hardest to be polite to the customer he was helping. It never occurred to him that Mello wanted to be more than friends. Matt turned back to Light. “Bro, I'm gonna need a moment. My mind has just been blown.”

  
Light laughed under his breath, shaking his head at how utterly dense his friend could be. I hope he asks Mello out before the guy blows a damn gasket. Poor Mello had been slowly dying since the day he and Matt started working together. He used to flirt hard with the red head, but all his efforts were wasted, so he gave up.

  
***

  
The last thing L wanted to do was go to the doctor and have an examination. What were they going to say that he didn't already know? He was a weak omega, he knew that. He looked over at Light, who was concentrating on driving. He'd do it for Light. It was the least he could do. L had been an absolute terror since losing the baby. His hormones raged and he was either breaking down and sobbing over nothing or he was raging over even less. It was stupid. 

  
His sweet, patient husband was there every step of the way, however. Never once did he take his own anguish out on L or make L feel bad for the way he was handling it. “I just want this to be over,” L mumbled. 

  
“Soon,” Light said as he reached for L’s hand and gently squeezed it. He’d made the mistake of jokingly suggesting the doctor prescribe L a sedative because he was so out of control. That particular joke didn't go over very well at all. Light had been trying to make up for it ever since. 

  
They held hands as they made their way inside the office building. The elevator was quiet, bitterly reflecting back at them how excited they were the last time they were there. They had confirmed L’s pregnancy and were so excited about it. Light had kissed him and held him close and whispered the sweetest, “I love you,” in L’s ear. Now, they stood in silence, nothing but their silent agony hanging between them. 

  
From the elevator to the waiting room and from the waiting room to a patient room they went. L sat atop the exam table with its rough paper strip beneath his bare ass donning the ever fashionable cloth gown. L figured he'd have an ultrasound at the very least. 

  
The doctor knocked before entering, washing his hands as he said his hello and asked how they were doing. It was clear to him that they were both a bit depressed. To be expected, he supposed. He began by having L lay back as he palpated his stomach. L had no pain or tenderness. Then he had L lift his legs and bend his knees. L knew what was coming. Cold, uncomfortable instruments would be pushed inside him. It never hurt and this wasn't the first time he’d had it done. It was annoying though, and not pleasant. 

  
“I think I may have found the problem,” the doctor said as he tapped a few keys on his keyboard and stared at the monitor. “It looks like you have polyps. That could have certainly caused a miscarriage.”

  
L and Light exchanged looks. “Polyps?” L asked with concern. 

  
“Don't worry, usually they aren't cancerous and are easy to remove.”

  
Light gulped, “Usually?”

  
The doctor removed his hand from L and let him sit up. “We will schedule a biopsy and removal. Once you've healed, you should be able to get pregnant again.”

  
L nodded but remained silent. Light had a few more questions, concerned for his husband’s health. He'd just lost his pup, he didn't want to risk losing L too. 

  
On the way home, L was staring at his hands, more quiet than usual. Light glanced at him as he drove. “What's wrong?”

  
“What if I don't want to try again?” L asked without looking up. He didn't want to know what Light's reaction was. Didn't want to know what it looked like when Light thought less of him. 

  
“Then we don't try again,” Light said, placing his hand over both of L’s. “When you're healed and more yourself again, we can revisit the idea if you want. Or we can adopt. Or we can not have kids at all. I love you, L. I just want you to be happy.”

  
L burst into uncontrollable tears and couldn't stop crying even after Light promised him ice cream. There was simply no consoling the little omega. He was heart broken and facing the end of a dream. They'd had so much hope for their future before, so much love and excitement. They'd been dreaming of a family and now that it had been ripped from them, L didn't think he could go through it all again. No, once was enough for a lifetime. 


	4. Too Much Of a Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light of the past go to the concert and have a little too much fun. L and Light of the future feel their relationship crumble.

The concert was outdoors at a farm where events were often held. Guests were allowed to bring coolers so the guys loaded up one with hard cider and made their way to the venue. Light found he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Something about L had changed and it was driving Light insane. His scent seemed somehow thicker more intense as it hung in the air. They made out in L’s car, and it was all they could do to stay clothed and appropriate. 

  
They laid a blanket out on the lawn and placed their cooler on top of it. The crowd was large, but the place was so open it didn't feel packed. The night air was crisp and inviting, music drowning out the conversations around them. L poured them both a drink in solo cups, then kissed Light quickly as he handed it to him. “Are you hungry? Food trucks just pulled up."

  
“Famished. I want Mexican.”

  
“Your wish is my command,” L said as he stood. 

  
“Oh, is it now?” Light asked, raising his brow suggestively. 

  
“Yes, but we’ll have to test out the limitations of your powers over me later, in private,” L said with a wink before walking off to get their food. 

  
Light felt his belly warm at the thought of being intimate with L. Would it really happen tonight? Suddenly Light felt very disinterested in the concert and wanted desperately to get L naked and alone with him. He sipped his cider as he watched the band play under the string of lights running across the gazebo they were playing in. The night was perfect, and if he had any luck at all, it would be perfect all the way to morning. 

  
The lines were long so L took the time to text his friends and update them on how the date was going. He smiled at his phone when both Wedy and Naomi texted back with encouragement. Thanks to them, he felt better about having sex for the first time. He felt confident. It was okay that he didn't have experience, and they assured him that Light likely didn’t have much either. 

  
L ordered a large steak nacho plate with extra Pico. It looked amazing, and he carefully balanced the large plate in both hands as he made his way back to where he and Light had been sitting. Light gladly held the plate and began eating as L sat back in his spot as close to Light as he could physically get. They both ate the hot food quickly, the cheesy mess dripping everywhere and L wishing he'd grabbed more napkins. 

  
“Thank you,” a very satisfied looking Light said as he tried to clean the last bit of cheese from his fingers. 

  
“You’re quite welcome,” L replied. The band began playing a cover that L particularly liked. “I'm not a very good dancer, but I would love it if you danced with me.”

  
Light's face lit up at the sweet proposal. “It would be my pleasure,” Light said as he took the hand L offered and stood. 

  
They would dance to the next several songs, sometimes holding each other or grinding against one another. They were joined by a few other people, all of whom were varying degrees of intoxicated but having a great time anyway.

  
The two lovebirds took a short break to refill their cups only to slosh them around while dancing. They carried on in their happy, drunken daze until the band announced they would be playing the last few songs and then the party was over. Light and L were both sweaty and out of breath, but they didn't want to stop dancing. 

  
When it was time to go, they packed up their cooler and grabbed the blanket and stumbled to the car. L was in no shape to drive and they both knew it. “I'm a bit drunk,” L confessed when he plopped himself in his front seat. 

  
“Me too,” Light giggled as he gazed at L from under the dim little lights in the car. “This is a pretty secluded spot,” Light mused as he looked around, noticing they were parked against a line of trees and most of the other cars had already left. “Why don't we sober up a bit?”

  
The question wasn't said in a friendly, helpful manner. Oh no. It was extremely suggestive and L gulped as he watched Light palm himself through his pants, lust filled eyes boring a hole through L. Light bit his bottom lip and groaned as he tilted his head back and leaned against the window of his door.

  
_Holy fuck_ , L thought as his pants grew instantly tighter. He clamored over the seats and awkwardly fell into Light as he kissed him. Their hands groped at each other as they sloppily kissed, Light's hands reaching inside L’s pants and grabbing handfuls of ass. 

  
It wasn't enough to grind on each other through their clothing, and L found himself drunkenly trying to pull his shirt overhead as Light laughed at him. It got caught on his face and he nearly tipped over sideways, but Light caught him. Giving up, L sighed dramatically, “I guess I'm stuck like this forever!” He dramatically declared through the fabric of his shirt. 

  
“Here, let me help you,” Light giggled as he pulled L’s shirt off the rest of the way. L’s hair puffed up from the friction of the shirt, and he looked so comical as he sat atop Light’s lap that Light could only laugh at him uncontrollably. 

  
This caused L to laugh as well, Light's joy was simply contagious. Once they had calmed down a bit, however, they resumed their heated make out session. Light's shirt made its way to the floor board as well, followed by he and L’s pants and underwear. Some of it wound up on the back seat, some of it hung on the head rest. Neither man cared as they finally found themselves naked together for the first time. 

  
Light loved the body that had been hidden beneath baggy clothing. He ran his hands over every inch of flesh that he could reach, kissing and licking the Omega above him. L’s scent had taken on a life of its own and if Light wasn't intoxicated before, he certainly was now. 

  
The tender skin of L’s neck was so perfect and delicious. Light sucked on the spot that housed one of L’s many scent glands, driven by a strong desire to bite down. He resisted, but barely, his teeth pressing ever so gently against the skin. It made his whole body shake. 

  
L’s carnal need to be bitten wasn’t helping at all, either. As Light licked and sucked, L bared his neck as he rode Light, grinding their erections together as his body began producing slick and preparing him for penetration. Light could feel the slick begin dripping out of L and onto him. The smell was overwhelming, and Light's hips seemed to buck up against L of their own volition. 

  
“Oh God L. I want to fuck you so bad,” Light panted desperately as he clutched L’s arms and shook with restraint. 

  
L wanted that too. His body seemed to ache with need, his hole practically pulsing as warm slick dripped from it. Gone was the anxiety and fear. It somehow felt like it had never mattered because his body took over and all L had to do was trust his instincts. 

  
A bright flash of light and a tap against the window caused both men to freeze with sudden fear. _Oh, fuck_ , L thought as he stopped his feverish grinding and looked up at the police officer standing outside his car.

  
***

  
Light rolled over in bed and kissed L’s shoulder and cheek. The omega simply shriveled up into a tighter ball and rolled away from Light. They hadn't had sex in weeks. Hadn't touched each other. Hadn't kissed. It wasn't for lack of trying on Light's part, but L was so depressed that he couldn't bring himself to tolerate affection, much less return it. Light wasn't sure how much more rejection he could take. 

  
Turning back over in bed, Light put some space between them, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. A withered, “I'm sorry,” came from the other side of the bed and Light's heart broke all over again because he knew. He knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is a safe place to comment! I love discussion and encouraging feedback. I love each and everyone of you and I hope these stories give you a reprieve from the stresses of life. ❤


End file.
